The Only
by self-reinvented
Summary: There is a new breed of human. One with unimaginable power. She will breath a new dawn and lay the past to rest. She will rid the world of its evil and free those who are innocent. She is the only.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto. I do own the main character and plot.

Summary:

There is a new breed of human. One with unimaginable power. She will breath a new dawn and lay the past to rest. She is the only.

* * *

The only.

This is the only time.

She is only one.

* * *

Her breath came out in steady puffs. There was a chill in the air. With each inhalation her lungs warmed the air and released it in the form of steam. Her breath dissipated, revealing to her the current weather conditions. It was snowing. A light layer of frost covered the pine trees around her. The forest maintained its eternal resting state, untouched by any human presence. With each step she took the fresh snow crunched beneath her. She made no effort of covering her tracks. No one would follow her. No one knew she existed. No one knew the power she carried.

The pace of her foot falls increased as the morning light peaked through the trees, illuminating the path laid out before her. The warm sun glistened off the flakes sending light in every direction, as if she were looking through a prism. Her ebony hair flowed behind her glistening, suspended in the frigid air. Each time her foot descended to the ground her wavy hair would mimic its pattern.

She would have to stop soon. It had been close to five days since she had last eaten. Five days without sustenance did not affect her body much, she could go twice that if necessary. But the lack of sleep was beginning to take its tole, and she was in dire need of energy.

Her body could handle harsher conditions than any human body could. The cold did not effect her. She could go longer with out food and water. Sleep was not a nightly occurrence. She was smarter, stronger, had a higher pain tolerance. But she was not a ruthless, she could feel. She was capable of compassion, and empathy. She had moral and ethical standards unlike those created before her. But she would never show it, her human tendencies were kept a secret. She was the only one of her kind, a new breed of human.

She stopped, her blue eyes scanned the terrain in search of her next meal. The snow crunched in front of her, a sound so soft the human ear would not be able to hear it, but hers could. Her nibble fingers grabbed a kunai hidden beneath her clothing. She looked down at it momentarily; it was the only weapon she possessed. She admired its cloth covered handle – the feeling of it against her finger tips - and the blood stained tip. She thought about the stories this kunai could tell, the memories it held. She had picked it up off a dead body while travelling through a warmer climate. A ninja she assumed. His nation of origin? She did not know.

* * *

_Humans, in her opinion, were such horrible creatures. They stripped the land of its beauty, starved their own people, and killed that which they do not understand. But still, she could not leave his physical form in such a horrible state. He had been ambushed, stabbed and left to die, she assumed. His blood had pooled around him, soaking into the grass, leaving behind a sticky substance. His organs had fallen out and were sprawled across his torso. It was a horrible sight, it was not for the faint of heart but she has seen worse. _

_ She stood over his body with the full intention of giving him a proper burial. She tucked her hands under his underarms and pulled his broken form into the shade. She put his mangled organs back inside him and folded his hands over his chest. She collected an arrangement of wild flowers and placed them in his hands while she uttered a final goodbye._

"_I hope that you have died honourably for your cause, if not, you have died in the name of another. Your body will now nourish the Earth, just as it had nourished yours. May you rest eternally."_

_She sat with her legs tucked under herself and her hands folded across her lap. She looked at him for a moment. His emotionless face, his auburn hair, the way his eye lashes laid gracefully across his cheeks. _

_"How can humans be so beautiful and evil at the same time?" she thought aloud "How perfectly imperfect."_

_She looked down at her hands now covered in the mans blood and began to feel range._

_A single tear leaked from her eye and with that she left._

* * *

She released her gaze from the kunai and looked for the origin of the noise. A rabbit was hunched over approximately thirty meters north of her. She was immediately suspended over it, the kunai ready in her hand. With a flick of the wrist, the kunai was implanted in the rabbits skull.

"Thank you" she whispered to the rabbit as she picked it up off the blood stained show.

Hours had passed, day had turned to evening, the sun beginning to retreat to the horizon. She had yet to stop since her meal. She needed proper rest. She would have to find some sort of structure to shield herself from the elements while she slept. She had continued to travel north after capturing the rabbit, given the landscape, she would come upon rock formations before night fall.

The temperature was steadily decreasing, the long sleeved shirt and pants she worn were not offering the proper protection necessary, even for her body. The wind whipped her hair around her form in a multitude of directions. Her hair, coupled with the increasing snow fall, left her blind and venerable.

She did not often worry about her health, but at this moment she would be more than pleased to find a cave to shelter her from the wind.

As soon as the thought entered her mind, a cave entered her view, and relief consumed her body. With an eager pace she headed towards the opening. The cave was like a mouth to the creature that was the hillside. Its tall stature and blackened obis welcomed her like home away from heartache (1). She sat with her back against the wall and took three steadying breaths. She was stronger than most humans but she was not invincible. Being out of the wind, her body immediately responded and began to warm itself up again. She was hidden deep within the cave. Here, she could rest. The crisp winter air entered her nostrils with ease. Her body relaxed and her mind fell away into the darkness that was the cave.

When she awoke it was mid afternoon and just as cold as the night before. She slowly stepped out into the bright light from the darkness of the cave, her eyes adjusting quickly. Feeling fully rested she continued northward.

* * *

For the next few months she stopped only once every five days to eat and sleep. When traditional food could not be found she resorted to eating branches and plants. Her body being able to process what a human could not. This small source of nutrition nourished her body enough to survive, not well enough to be in full health, but well enough to keep her body moving.

As she moved winter turned to spring and she entered another nation with a much warmer climate. She had abandoned her long sleeved top and now wore the white spaghetti strap top that lay beneath it, and tight black pants. She was tall and lean. Her body had finally begun to repair itself after having to face the harsh winter. Wild life and fruit was in abundance allowing her to eat properly and regain her strength. She has not a single scar on her, her body was a single shade of white. Her black hair elegantly framed her face, falling in soft curls the reached her waist. She had full red lips and eyes the colour of rain. She was a beautiful creature. She was perfect.

She stopped by a stream to take a drink of water. She looked down at her reflection. As ahe tilted her head to the side, peaces of hair fell in front of her eyes blocking her view. She turned her face away from the stream, angling it upwards to the sky. She wondered briefly if there were any others like her. She was a second generation. Not human, but not a soulless being. She was not an empty body like the others, or what was left of the others at least that is.

The wind picked up, washing over her body like a wave. She inhaled deeply, her eyes fixated on the clouds. The sky was becoming dark. The sun hid behind the angry grey clouds. She could smell it, it was going to rain.

* * *

_Death surrounded her. It was dark and damp, immersed in a constant night. An evil hole in the centre of the earth. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Nothing was safe from her. Her blue eyes were glowing, the whites surrounding had turned black in her rage. Dead bodies laid all around her, lives she had stolen. She moved swiftly and silently. The ultimate killer. She was genetically programed to be an unstoppable force. They made her this way. They trained her, taught her, expected perfection, expected a killer. But they did not expect her free will and her fury._

_'The horrid creatures deserve death', she thought. She would abolish them, rid the earth of such evil beings. 'They're monsters' She would not have another chance of escape like this. She would set herself free by any means necessary. _

_They had found her with the others. She was an accident. She was not created purposefully. She was conceived naturally in unnatural conditions. So they kept her. They experimented on her. Tested her. Tired to recreated her and when they couldn't they tired to destroy her. _

_She ran down the never ending hallway. Each corner she turned down lead her to more humans, they stood no chance. Their faces contorted in pain. Their screams echoed off the thick stone walls. Their blood splattered as organs were burst from the bodies. She felt nothing for them. She was more human than they could ever be. Human after human after human was killed. _

_She ran until she was out. She ran until she was free._

* * *

She shook her head in an attempt to get the image out of her head, an image that haunted her ever time she closed her eyes. Maybe she was just like them. Maybe she deserved death as well. A murderer was a murderer. Droplets of rain hit her temple, she flinched as it rolled down her cheek. It remained suspended in time for a moment before slipping from her chin and reaching the ground. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky. She then stood and started walking.

Rain had made the earth soggy; each step she took sent mud splashing up from the ground onto her pants. She looked down at her mud covered her body. She watched it slowly turn from brown to red before her eyes. Her eyes moved to her hands, they were covered in blood, stained with the lives of other beings. She tried to blink the image away but it remained. The blood would always remain.

She started running, running away from her past.

* * *

Authors note:

Thank you for reading. I Hope you enjoyed.

(1) The line "...like home away from heart ache." is not mine. It be longs to a friend of mine Corey. He's an amazing writer and I would never use his work without giving him credit.

This is just the intro explaining the main character and therefor the shortest of all the chapters. The plot will continue to develop and other characters will join.

Please review telling me what you think. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask. All questions will my answered in the "Authors note" section in each chapter.

Thank you for reading.

P.S. You will learn her name later. She will not be referred to as 'she' for the whole story. And there may or may not be a pairing in this story, I will decide later.


End file.
